


Felicity's friends

by Victoria832



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint can't cook, Felicity has cool friends, Gen, Oliver doesn't know anybody, Queen Consolidated (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria832/pseuds/Victoria832
Summary: Felicity's friends visit her at work as a surprise for her birthday





	Felicity's friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic that popped into my head this morning.

„Morning Felicity“ Oliver greeted when he walked out of the elevator at QC.  
„Morning, don’t forget the meeting 10:30“ Felicity called looking intently at her screen. About an hour later the elevator opened again and a the men and a women walked in.  
„Morning Fee“ he first greeted.  
„Morning, I thought you guys are only coming tonight“ Felicity replied hugging all of them.  
„Well we wanted to surprise you. I mean it is you’re birthday“ Felicity groaned.  
„“Wait, it’s your birthday?“ John asks. He had been sitting in one of the chairs reading when the strangers walked in and was surprised they knew Felicity.  
„Don’t you dare tell Oliver“ Felicity says strictly. John looked confused but put his hands up in surrender.  
„Hi, we are Felicity’s friends it’s nice to meet you“ the women greeted.  
„John Dingle“ Dig replied kindly shaking her hand.  
„I’m Natasha and this is Clint“ the women replied.  
„Anyway you’re birthday isn’t the only reason we came by“ Clint says. „I talked to the contractor this morning. He signed!“ Felicity smiled at him happily.  
„Awesome do you have the..“ but Clint already got out the papers in question and handed them to her.  
„This is great timing. Everything is finished the Merlyn Estate and I finished the updates on the security system for the Queen Mansion.“ Felicity told them,, looking at her computer.  
„Wait I thought Oliver sold the mansion?“ Digg asks confused.  
„Yeah, and i bought it. We’re making it into children home“ Felicity told him.  
„Anyway we already talked to the home in the glades and they will move in on Wednesday next week“  
„Sounds good“  
„By the way. We need 3 identities for me, Clint and Banner back stopped?“  
„Okay, but I’ll need some time“  
„Day after tomorrow?“  
„Ugh, fine“  
„You know know you seam really familiar“ Digg says towards Natasha. Natasha throws a look towards Felicity.  
„You’re the Black Widow!“   
„Shush!“ Felicity says strictly.  
„Sorry. You never told me you know the Black Widow“  
„Yeah and I didn’t tell Clint I know the Arrow either“  
„Figured that one out on my own“  
„Was that before or after you wanted to have a battle with him?“  
„I still want too, he needs to learn some new tricks“   
„You are not battling him, or meeting him“   
„One day“  
„One day what?“ Oliver asks joining them.  
„One day he’ll get to use the kitchen again. Let me tell you not the best cook in the world“ Felicity tells him in a teasing tone.  
„Yeah, last time he was in the kitchen he almost burned down the entire house“ Natasha added. Diggle looked amazed that they worked together so quickly to change topics without raising Oliver's suspicion. With clearly showed that they had done this before.  
„I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?“ Oliver asks his fake smile plastered on his face.  
„Oh, we’re friends of Felicity . We just wanted to make sure she didn’t forget about our… party tonight“ Clint says. Felicity looked over at Oliver who gave a short nod.  
„Of course I didn’t forget. I mean Couldn’t. You wrote me a text every day this month reminding me of it. And I mean every. single. day.“  
„Your welcome“ Natasha says with a smile. „Well, anyway we need to get going but we’ll pick you up at 7. It was nice meeting you“  
„They seam nice“ Oliver says as they watch the two leave. „You never talk about them“  
„I guess not“ Felicity mumbled pretending to go back to work. Oliver gave her a weird look but left her alone.


End file.
